The truth of Len and Vanan'ice
by shoujo no sekai
Summary: Kagamine Len, seorang pemuda yang harus rela menyamar menjadi perempuan demi reputasi orang tuanya dan band Vanan'ice yang tengah menjadi sorotan. Rin yang mengetahui kebenarannya, Kaito dan Gakupo teman seperjuangannya, Akaito asistent yang kurang tahu diri. Apa publik akan mengetahui identitas aslinya?


**Halo... saya adalah author baru di fandom ini, yo-yoroshiku ne~#gugup  
Baiklah, sebenarnya fanfic ini hanya untuk percobaan saja. Tapi, semoga kalian suka~**

 **Disclaimer: Saya tidak memiliki Vocaloid. Fanfic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata.**

 **Warning: Typo, EYD, OOC, dll.**

* * *

Pagi yang sunyi, perumahan yang hening, serta jalanan yang sepi. Cukup aneh? Tentu saja tidak! Langit yang masih gelap membuktikan bahwa sekarang masih terlalu pagi bagi makhluk hidup untuk memulai aktivitas mereka.

Tapi nampaknya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi satu orang. Sekarang, terlihat seorang gadis tengah berlari. Napasnya terengah-engah, tapi itu tidak membuatnya berhenti berlari. Syal yang melilit di leher putihnya sedikit berkibar saat gadis itu mempercepat lajunya.

Rambutnya yang terikat sedikit terangkat saat angin musim dingin bertiup pelan. Gadis itu menggosokkan kedua tangannya, berusaha untuk menghangatkan dirinya.

Dia mempercepat larinya saat sebuah gedung megah terlihat oleh netranya. Gadis itu berhenti berlari saat memasuki gedung itu.

Tangannya bertumpu pada lututnya, berusaha untuk mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Tidak lama, gadis itu menegakkan badannya dan segera menuju loker sepatunya.

"Lenka!"

Gadis yang bernama Lenka itu menoleh ke belakang. Dia melihat seorang gadis berambut _honeyblond_ bersandar pada pintu kaca di belakangnya. Napasnya terengah-engah dan wajahnya tampak lelah. Setelah bisa mengatur napasnya, gadis itu berjalan ke arah Lenka.

"Selamat pagi!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum riang. Lenka membalasnya dengan tersenyum hangat.

"Selamat pagi, Rin! Tumben datang lebih awal. Kamu makan apa semalam?" gadis yang bernama Rin itu memasang wajah kesal saat mendengar ledekan dari temannya. Dia membuka loker sepatunya yang ada di samping Lenka.

"Jangan meledekku! Kalau semalam aku tidak lupa mengerjakan PR, aku pasti masih bisa tidur dua jam lagi sekarang," ucap Rin kesal. Lenka tertawa pelan, dia memegang pintu lokernya saat salah satu kakinya terangkat untuk mengganti sepatu yang dikenakannya.

"Oh, begitu. Emang, apa yang kau lakukan semalam?" tanya Lenka. Dia menutup pintu lokernya setelah dia memasukkan sepatu miliknya.

"Si Miku nyebelin banget! Dia menelponku sampai aku lupa mengerjakan PR hanya untuk menanyakan apa negi bisa dibeli secara _online_ atau tidak," gerutu Rin.

Lenka tertawa keras mendengarnya. Dia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana temannya itu bisa menanyakan hal konyol seperti itu?

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka. Terkadang mereka tertawa saat salah satu dari mereka menceritakan hal yang lucu. Dan kadang mereka saling menggoda satu sama lain.

BRAK

"Rin, pintunya nggak usah kamu geser kayak gitu kali."

"Hehehe... maafLenka!"

Lenka menghembuskan napas berat, sudah menjadi kebiasaan seorang Kuron Rin menggeser pintu kelas dengan brutal. Tak jarang gadis itu mendapat surat peringatan dan hukuman dari sekolah karena telah dianggap merusak fasilitas sekolah.

Rin dan Lenka duduk di bangku mereka yang memang sejak awal bersebelahan. Rin segera mengeluarkan buku tugas, catatan, dan juga alat tulisnya, sedangkan Lenka mengerluarkan _headset_ dan _handphone_ dari tasnya.

Tik... tok... tik... tok...

Bunyi detik jam di ruangan itu seakan menggambarkan betapa sepinya kelas saat ini. Lenka memasang _headset_ hitam yang dia pegang ke teliganya dan mulai menyalakan musik. Jari-jarinya menggeser layar ponsel di tangannya, mencari aplikasi yang mungkin menarik baginya.

PING

Salah satu alis Lenka naik saat melihat ada sebuah _e-mail_ masuk. Dengan penasaran dia membuka _e-mail_ itu, tapi kemudian gadis itu mendengus malas saat mengetahui siapa yang mengirim _e-mail_ itu.

"Hueeee... mama!" Lenka menoleh ke samping dan melihat temannya Rin yang tengah bersandar di atas meja dengan buku catatan di atas kepala kuningnya.

"Kau itu sebenarnya kenapa sih, Rin?" tanya Lenka sambil menahan tawa saat melihat wajah Rin yang kusut.

Rin mendongak dan memajukan mulutnya. "Aku nggak ngerti sama soal-soal ini. Bagaimana bisa Kiyoteru- _sensei_ memberikan tugas seperti ini?" keluh Rin.

Lenka tertawa kecil, temannya yang satu ini benar-benar payah dalam matematika, jadi wajar jikalau dia frustasi saat mengerjakan soal yang berhubungan dengan hitung-hitungan.

Gadis berambut panjang itu tersenyum lebar saat sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya yang cerdas.

"Ya udah, sini! Aku bantu, deh," ujar Lenka. Rin yang mendengar itu menegakkan badannya dengan cepat.

"Beneran?" tanya Rin menatap Lenka tidak percaya. Jarang-jarang temannya yang satu ini mau membantunya saat dia lupa mengerjakan tugas.

Lenka menghela napas pelan. "Beneran! Tapi, aku Cuma ngajarin soal-soal yang kamu nggak ngerti aja, ya?" jawab dan tanya Lenka.

"Aku nggak ngerti semua soalnya. Jadi ajarin aku semuanya, ya?" tanya Rin dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. Lenka cengo mendengarnya, tapi itu lebih baik dari pada dia harus menjawab _e-mail_ yang belum lama ini dikirim kepadanya.

Lenka menaikkan kacamata yang melorot dari pangkal hidungnya sebelum mendekat ke arah temannya. Lenka mengajari Rin setiap soal yang tidak dimengerti oleh gadis itu, dari rumus yang paling sederhana sampai rumus yang cukup rumit.

Kadang-kadang Lenka memukul kepala Rin pelan dengan pensil di tangannya saat gadis berambut pendek itu tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia jelaskan.

PING... PING... PING...

Lenka menatap bosan ponselnya. Tanpa dia periksa benda kotak itu, dia sudah tahu dengan jelas siapa yang mengirim _e-mail_ kepadanya.

Rin sebenarnya merasa sedikit terganggu dengan bunyi ponsel temannya itu. Dia mengkerutkan dahinya, siapa yang mengirim pesan kepada Lenka dan kenapa temannya itu tidak mau membalas?

Karena penasaran, Rin akhirnya mengambil ponsel Lenka dengan cepat dan mulai menyalakan benda itu.

"Rin, apa yang kau lakukan?" jerit Lenka panik. Oh... lain kali ingatkan dia untuk memasang _password_ di ponselnya.

Gadis berambut pendek itu menampilkan senyum jahil. "Ciee... yang dapat _e-mail_ dari Kaito," goda Rin.

Wajah Lenka sedikit memerah. Oh, jangan pikir itu karena dia malu, justru itu karena dia sedang menahan kesal.

Lenka merebut ponselnya dari tangan Rin dengan cepat. "Apaan sih kamu, Rin? Jangan sembarangan buka _handphone_ orang!"

Mendengar itu, Rin menopang dagu dan menatap Lenka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kamu aneh banget deh, Lenka. Bukannya senang dapat _e-mail_ dari cowok, kamu malah jutek kayak gitu. Lagi pula, kenapa nggak dibalas sih? Hah... kalau Miku yang dapat _e-mail_ itu, palingan dia bakalan jerit-jerit nggak jelas," ujar Rin.

"Cowok yang suka godain cewek itu nggak ada bagus-bagusnya, Rin," tutur Lenka sambil mengusap wajah lelah.

Yah... memang bukan hal yang aneh jika seorang Kagamine Lenka disukai oleh banyak laki-laki di _Yamaha Highschool_. Meski begitu, tidak ada satupun yang diterima oleh Lenka, malahan gadis berambut pirang panjang itu kelihatan jijik saat banyak siswa yang menyatakan perasaan padanya.

Hal itu juga tidak jarang membuat banyak siswi merasa kesal pada Lenka. Beberapa kali usaha _bully_ ingin dilakukan pada Lenka, tapi itu tidak terjadi karena entah bagaimana gadis populer itu bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah.

Contohnya saja seperti membuang sepatu sekolah Lenka ke tempat sampah. Tapi, entah bagaimana caranya sepatu gadis itu bisa kembali ke tempatnya semula dengan keadaan masih bersih.

Karena lelah dengan aksi _bully_ yang tidak ada hasilnya, akhirnya para siswi pun berhenti melakukannya. Dan hidup Lenka menjadi tenang seperti sekarang.

"Selamat Pagi!" ucap seorang gadis berambut magenta yang memasuki kelas. Rin menoleh dan tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat pagi, Teto!" balas Rin dengan semangat. Teto menuju bangku Rin dan Lenka.

"Hey... hey...! Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Teto penasaran.

"Oh... itu, si Rin belum ngerjain PR. Jadi, dia aku bantuin aja," jawab Lenka. Rin menatap jahil Lenka.

"Lenka- _chan_ ngebantuin aku cuma buat menghindar dari Kaito yang terus kirim _e-mail_ ke dia."

"RIN!" teriak Lenka. Rin tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat reaksi temannya itu.

"Uhuk... uhuk... uhuk...!" sekarang, giliran Lenka yang tertawa lepas saat melihat temannya tersiksa.

Teto yang melihat tingkah laku kedua sahabatnya itu hanya menggelengkan kepala. Gadis berambut unik itu berjalan menuju mejanya tapi-

BRUK

-seseorang menabraknya membuat tubuhnya mencium lantai kelas dengan indah.

Sedangkan sang pelaku hanya meringis saat melihat korbannya mengeram kesakitan. Rambut _Teal_ nya bergerak mengikuti gerak tubuhnya yang membungkuk.

"Ma-maaf Teto! Aku tadi terburu-buru," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Teto menerima uluran tangan orang itu sambil memegang jidatnya.

"Buru-buru apa sih, Miku? Ini itu masih terlalu pagi untuk sekolah, jadi kamu buru-buru buat apa, sih?!" tanya Teto kesal.

Gadis yang di panggil Miku itu cepat-cepat membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah majalah dari sana.

"Lihat! Lihat ini!" ujar Miku heboh. Teto yang masih kesal melihat majalah yang di bawa Miku dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan. Tapi kemudian, matanya terbelalak terkejut dan dengan cepat dia merebut majalah itu dari tangan Miku.

"KYA! VANAN'ICE!" jerit Teto. Rin yang mendengar nama itu bangkit dari kursinya dan melihat sampul dari majalah yang dipegang Teto.

Yap. Saat ini tengah populer sebuah band yang bernama Vanan'ice. Vanan'ice adalah band yang dibentuk dan dimiliki oleh perusahaan musik dan hiburan yang bernama _Vocaloid Group_.

Terlihat gambar tiga orang di sampul bagian depan. Lebih tepatnya dua orang laki-laki dan satu orang perempuan. Perempuan itu mengenakan gaun _gothic lolita_ yang didominasi warna hitam dan biru. Rambut _honeyblond_ nya yang pendek diikat _ponytail_ kecil. Dan jangan lupa telinga dan ekor kucing yang semakin mempermanis penampilannya.

Di samping kanan dan kirinya, terdapat dua pemuda dengan warna rambut yang berbeda. Pemuda di sebelah kanannya memiliki rambut berwarna _ocean blue_ dan mata dengan warna serupa. Dia mengenakan pakaian ala abad 17 dengan warna putih dan kacamata berbingkai emas yang bertengker manis di hidungnya. Wajahnya yang lembut namun juga tegas sangat mendukung penampilannya yang bagaikan seorang pangeran.

Sedangkan pemuda yang satunya lagi memiliki rambut berwarna ungu panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai. Penampilannya tidak jauh berbeda dari pemuda berambut biru yang berada di sisi kanan gadis di sampingnya. Badannya yang tinggi dan tegap sangat menggambarkan dirinya sebagai seorang pria yang kuat.

Rin melihat sampul majalah itu dengan seksama. "Miku, kamu dapat majalah ini dari mana? Setahuku, majalah ini belum diterbitkan," kata Rin sambil menunjuk majalah di depannya.

"Oh... itu majalah yang di berikan khusus untuk yang menghadiri konser minggu lalu," jawab Miku sambil memainkan rambutnya.

"Eh! Berarti ini, majalah _limited edition_! Argh... seharusnya aku beli tiketnya lebih cepat waktu itu!" gerutu Teto saat mengingat betapa tidak beruntungnya dia minggu lalu.

Miku mendengus. "Huft! Kan aku sudah bilang untuk membeli tiketnya dua bulan sebelum konser. Kamu sih nggak dengerin apa kata teman!" ujar Miku.

"Iiiih...! Konsernya di Nagoya, sih! Aku harus merenung dulu buat pergi atau tidak," seru Teto.

Rin terkikik geli melihat perdebatan kedua temannya itu. Dia melihat gadis berambut sama dengannya di sampul majalah yang di pegang Teto.

"Mereka makin populer aja, ya," gumam Rin. Teto yang mendengar gumaman gadis di sampingnya segera berseru.

"Tentu saja! Mereka bukan cuma keren, tapi suara mereka juga bagus! Argh...! Coba aja aku jadi salah satu dari mereka." ucap Teto. Miku menyenggol lengan Teto.

"Kalau kamu jadi salah satu dari mereka, bukannya tambah terkenal, kamu malah bikin karir mereka hancur," ujar Miku yang kemudian tertawa keras.

Teto memajukan bibirnya kesal. Dia memukul pundak Miku setelah meletakkan majalah Vanan'ice ke atas mejanya.

Rin mengambil majalah yang ada di atas meja Teto. Dia melihat majalah itu dan membaca bagian-bagian yang menurutnya menarik.

"Kau suka Vanan'ice, Rin?" Rin menoleh ke arah Lenka yang tengah menatapnya sambil menopang dagu.

"Aku hanya suka lagu mereka saja, kok," jawab Rin sambil kembali melihat ke majalah yang dibacanya.

Lenka mengangguk mengerti. Tangannya menyalakan layar ponselnya dan mengetik pesan entah pada siapa.

"Len cantik, ya," gerakan tangannya terhenti saat mendengar pernyataan keluar dari mulut Rin. Lenka menoleh dan tersenyum tipis.

"Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Lenka sambil melihat ke majalah yang di pegang Rin.

Rin mengangguk pelan. "Iya. Dia manis sekali, wajar jika fansnya itu kebanyakan dari kalangan laki-laki. Aku jadi iri," jawabnya.

Lenka terdiam sebentar, tapi kemudian dia terkikik pelan.

"Hihihi... jadi Rin ingin punya fans laki-laki sendiri gitu? Yang suka sama Rin pasti lagi sakit mata," Ujar Lenka. Rin menggembungkan pipinya lucu mendengar ledekan dari temannya.

" _Mou_! Iya deh... aku tahu Lenka itu banyak yang suka," Rin memalingkan wajah dengan kesal. Rin terus memalingkan wajahnya tanpa peduli Lenka yang terkikik geli atau berusaha meminta maaf padanya.

Semakin lama, murid-murid dalam kelas itu semakin bertambah. Wajar saja, karena jam telah menunjukkan pukul 07.27 yang berarti 3 menit lagi pelajaran pertama akan dimulai.

Tak lama kemudian bel masuk berbunyi tepat saat seorang guru berambut merah memasuki kelas. Guru itu mulai menjelaskan materi pelajaran kimia setelah para murid memberi hormat padanya.

[O]

"Lenka! Ke kantin yuk!" Lenka melempar senyum tipis kepada teman-temannya.

"Hari ini aku sedang tidak makan. Biasa, diet," ujarnya. Rin dan yang lainnya mengangguk mengerti, kemudian mereka meninggalkan Lenka sendirian di kelas.

Lenka yang merasa teman-temannya sudah jauh dari kelas bangkit dari kursinya dan berlari keluar kelas.

Gadis itu terus manambah kecepatannya. Sekali dua kali dia menabrak pundak murid lain dan saat itu pula dia meminta maaf. Lenka menyusuri sekolah bagian selatan yang merupakan bagian yang cukup jarang dihuni oleh orang lain.

Kaki-kakinya Berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan. Lenka mendongak dan melihat papan bertuliskan 'ruang musik', memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah ruangan.

Terdiam sebentar untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Setelah dirasa jantungnya sudah berdetak secara normal, tangannya menggeser pintu abu-abu di depannya.

Dan sebuah suara menyambutnya.

"Ah! Selamat datang Len!"

* * *

 **Bagaimana? Aneh kah?**

 **Hehehe... mudah-mudahan kalian suka, ya^^**

 **Baiklah, silahkan review...**

 **(Review akan menentukan cepat lambatnya aku update)**


End file.
